


Saving Harper

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper reads something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Harper

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Saving Harper  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr/Harper  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Harper reads something he shouldn't have.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word spooky on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Harper ran down the corridor, not because he had read another one of those spooky novels of course, he was just in a hurry to get to his quarters.

“What are you doing?” 

The engineer squealed loudly before he turned around to see Tyr leaning against the wall with tears of laughter in his eyes.

“Oh, ha ha. That was so funny.” Harper glared at Tyr. 

“Why are you so jumpy?” Tyr had never seen Harper acting this way except... “You read another one, didn’t you?”

Harper nodded.

Tyr shook his head. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your quarters.”


End file.
